


The Cam King (Eren x Levi)

by Justafanficwriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys' Love, M/M, Prostitute Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafanficwriter/pseuds/Justafanficwriter
Summary: The title says all. About a cam show, I was kinda inspired by Chobits when I wrote this.





	The Cam King (Eren x Levi)

Eren was waiting to be called in to his first ever cam show. He had never done this before and was nervous. Eren was desperate for money, no matter what he had to do. The brown haired male looked up at the clock and back around the empty, pearl colored room. The receptionist kept asking him if he was 'okay'. Eren lied and said he was, but he was nervous. 

"Jaeger, Eren?" a short, black haired man asked looking around.

Eren got up, "Oh, that's me," he realized he looked at the face of the infamous cam king, Levi. He gulped walking inside the room. 

Levi opened the door for him. "Sit down, please," he couldn't help but notice how formal he was despite the job he was in.

Eren sat down in the leather chair across the desk from Levi. 

"Don't be so nervous, you just have to show what you got is all," Levi smirked. "By the looks of it...you are probably a five? No?" 

"Five what?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Five inches," Levi had a straight face. 

"O-oh, I-I don't know sir..." 

"Call me Levi, or Daddy if you prefer since I will be your boss," Eren blushed at what he said. 

"Hey kid, just messing with you, let me get these papers ready and we'll head over to the room," Levi started to scribble down stuff. 

The room was white and blank. Eren looked around. He noticed there were no clocks but a little small whole. That's where the camera was. 

"Um.......how will I know when I'm done?" Eren looked down at Levi. 

"We have monitors behind these walls with people working them, like a television show. All you gotta do is look sexy, when I open the door, shows over," Levi crossed his arms looking up at him. Eren sighed, he hoped he was going to do this right. 

It has been a few weeks since he started his job. Eren was called into work again. 

"Ok Jaegar, this time, I'll be joining with you," 

"W-what?" Eren blushed, he had to admit Levi was like a sex God. 

"Our clientel this evening wants men getting it on, so we must please the customer. Also...." Levi leaned closer to him. 

"..you probably would not mind I'm sure," Levi smirked deviously up at him. Eren was so unprepared for what was going to happen. 

About fifteen minutes later they were both ready. To be honest, Eren never had gay sex or sex at all. Of course he masturbated but never the full thing. The brown haired boy wore his black lingerie, given to him by the fashion designer. He sighed waiting for Levi. 

Levi had handcuffs in his hands. He held them with a smug smirk. "Well, shall we start?" The short male wore a very tight woman's underwear. Levi hated it but it was part of the job. 

There was a singular pole for this occasion. Eren blushed and shook his head, "Y-yeah.." he blushed. 

"Good~" Levi purred with a smirk. 

Levi was the first to make a move as he pushed Eren against the wall kissing him roughly. Eren was caught off guard. He kissed him back, their tongues entangled in fury, fighting for dominance. Pulling back Levi grinned. 

"Not bad my little virgin," Levi grabbed both of the submissives wrist and handcuffed them to the pole. Eren's heart was racing as he was hard. 

"Heh, look at you. You are a slut," Levi got down and pulled down his lingerie. 

"P-please...fuck me..." Eren begged, he needed this. 

"With pleasure," Levi started to suck him off. 

"A-Ah!" Eren clenched his hands and moaned out. 

Levi deep throated him then started to lick his balls, giving them attention. Eren fantasized this moment ever since he started this job. He spread out his legs to allow Levi more access to him. Levi stopped fondling him. 

"Well, look at you. I haven't even entered you and you're so wet...were you fantasizing about me?" The black haired man whispered to his ear. 

Eren was hot with excitement, "Y-yes..." 

Levi smiled and kissed his neck sucking on his skin, leaving hickies. He grinded against Eren. Eren's eyes went wide, Levi was huge. 

"Feel that? It's all for you babe," Levi twisted his nipple which in return was received by a small yelp of pleasure from Eren. 

Levi stopped grinding and felt how wet he was. He decided to go further and take off his undergarments. 

"I-I want you...." 

"Oh, I know," Levi winked as he threw his underwear aside. He straddled him, "All nine inches of painfully, pure bliss is all for you," Levi kissed him again, exploring his mouth. 

"Hngh," Levi moaned into the kiss.

Eren smirked while kissing him then pulled away, when he pulled away and said, "I'm your's Daddy," he then kissed his neck in return. "A-Ah! E-Eren," Levi moaned out gripping his hair. "Do it more," so he did. 

Levi pulled away from him a bit to readjust himself to enter into him. He was so soaked that his precum was gonna be the lube. 

"Beg you pathetic piece of shit," he smirked.

"I want you inside m-AH!" Tears welted in Eren's eyes as he was thrusting into by Levi. 

"So, t-tigh!" Levi expected this but was still surprised. He must not be regularly doing it with a dildo at home. Eren's plump ass was tight around his member. 

"L-Levi!" Eren moaned out his name as he tried to meet the thrusts of this sex deity. 

"GOD Y-YOU'RE SO GOOD!" Levi was clawing his back, hitting his prostate, Levi felt himself going to come soon. 

"A-Ah!" Eren screamed as he finally came when he got hit in the prostate. Levi shortly after came also. Eren felt his hot juices inside him and felt pure ectasy from this experience. 

"Heh, not bad," Levi smirked pulling out of him and kissed his forehead.

It was about an hour after they cleaned off and everything. 

"Wow, the most money we received in months, and ratings," Levi commented reading the status of the cam show. Eren could still feel his heart skip a beat for this man. 

"Let's do this again...off air," Levi stopped looking at the papers and up at him. Eren blushed and smiled awkwardly. 

"Y-yea, let's," 

(THE END!!!)


End file.
